1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an assembly and a chassis. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to the positioning and locking of an assembly relative to a chassis.
2. Related Art
In the technology industry and other industries, a variety of design concepts are used to design equipment. One widely utilized design concept is the chassis-based design. In the chassis-based design, a chassis (or mechanical structure) is specifically designed to support numerous components internally. This chassis-based design is praised for its high manufacturability and serviceability. Typically, a panel, a housing, a bezel, or other assembly is installed onto the chassis to enhance the aesthetic appearance, provide protection, provide additional functionality, or for any other purpose.
In general, the installation of the panel, the housing, the bezel, or other assembly requires use of hardware (e.g., screws) and tools. This conventional installation may be frustrating because of several reasons. The hardware can be misplaced. On other occasions, tools may not be readily available. Moreover, the conventional installation typically requires many installations steps, whereas several of these installation steps are not user friendly. For example, holes in the assembly have to be manually aligned with holes in the chassis while attempting to insert small and slippery screws, a task that can be difficult.
Due to the problems with hardware-based installations, attention has been focused on molding technologies. In particular, plastics and molding technologies are being utilized to mold the panel, the housing, the bezel, or other assembly. Specifically, the assembly may be molded with features that are intended to improve the installation of the assembly onto the chassis.
Unfortunately, these molding approaches are deficient in general. For example, the assembly may have features that necessitate the use of expensive molding tools. Some of these features are not structurally robust. Additionally, the features may be thick, causing sinks that are cosmetically unacceptable in injection-molded assemblies. Lastly, the molded assembly may not simplify or reduce the installation process.
Therefore, these conventional installation techniques are all problematic, undesirable, and suffer different drawbacks.
An integrated positioning and locking device is disclosed. The integrated positioning and locking device is well suited for installing an assembly onto a chassis. In particular, the integrated positioning and locking device has a latch formed in an external wall of the assembly. The latch latches against the chassis. Moreover, the latch includes a lip which points externally from the external wall. In addition, the integrated positioning and locking device further includes an inner wall for blocking access through the external wall to an internal region of the assembly when the assembly is in an installed position on the chassis. Furthermore, the integrated positioning and locking device has a T-shaped boss integrated into the inner wall for positioning the assembly relative to the chassis to facilitate placing the latch into a latched position for locking the assembly in the installed position. The T-shaped boss includes a leading end which guides the assembly into the installed position, is spherically shaped, and is higher than the inner wall and the latch.